


Bidadari-Bidadarinya

by Wereng



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 14:58:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8628742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wereng/pseuds/Wereng
Summary: Ketika mereka dipertemukan di surga.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hajime Isayama merupakan pemilik asli dan tunggal animanga Shingeki no Kyojin

Di surga, Carla melipat tangannya di dada. Ujung kaki kanannya setiap lima detik menepuk-nepuk tanah, bergetar. Dagunya terangkat dan tatapan matanya menyiratkan ketidaksabaran dan kekesalan setengah mati. Sesekali dia bersandar di dinding, sesekali ia berjalan mondar-mandir sambil terus menatap pintu gerbang besar bertuliskan surga.

Tangannya kemudian menyentuh pinggul, berkacak pinggang. Mata cokelat indahnya hanya berkedip sesekali. Lebih sering terbelalak memandangi gerbang surga. Seolah mengancam jika gerbang itu menutup atau lari, dia akan segera tahu dan akan ia laporkan kepada Tuhan.

"Ah!" Kali ini ia menghentakkan kaki kanannya kuat-kuat ke tanah. Ia garuk rambut hitamnya sekali dua, lalu ia melipat tangannya lagi di dada.

Tak berapa lama, dari gerbang surga, Grisha muncul dengan tergopoh-gopoh. Dengan raut kebahagiaan dia menghampiri istrinya. Lebar senyumnya, lebar juga bukaan tangannya untuk menyambut Carla. Carla akhirnya melepaskan lipatan tangannya, berjalan mendekati sang suami sambil berkacak pinggang. Bukannya memeluk, justru tamparan yang didapatkan Grisha. Tepat di pipi kirinya.

Grisha terpana, dan postur tubuhnya melemah tiba-tiba. Ia terduduk ditopang lututnya. Matanya terbelalak menatap Carla yang masih mengangkat dagunya dan memandangnya dengan rendah, menghina dan diselimuti kemarahan. Senyuman tipis namun tak seimbang menghiasi wajah ayunya, dan Grisha masih terperangah.

"Laki-laki brengsek. Aku tak sudi jadi bidadarimu lagi!"

Lalu dengan tapakan langkah yang sengaja dikeraskan, ia meninggalkan Grisha yang masih belum masuk lebih dalam ke surga. Kepala keluarga Jeager itu masih membeku merasakan keperihan di pipi dan hatinya. Ia menangis dalam diam.

"Grisha?"

Grisha menoleh ke belakangnya. Menemu Dina yang baru masuk melalui pintu surga, ia segera berdiri dan menghampiri istri rambut pirangnya dengan senyuman tipis dan tatapan memelas.

"Dina."

Dan sebuah tamparan tepat di pipi kanannya membikin wajah dan hati Grisha makin sakit. Dina tersenyum menghina dan matanya mengejek pria itu. "Laki-laki brengsek. Jangan harap aku mau jadi bidadarimu."

Dan Dina melenggang masuk ke surga. Meninggalkan Grisha yang menjadi lebur di pintu masuknya.


End file.
